


Cierpliwość

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, I inne takie, M/M, Pozdrawiam mamę, Reincarnation AU, Soulmates AU, szkoła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Kiedy zauroczenie ucznia sprawia, że jego zachowanie staje się zbyt bezczelne, obowiązkiem nauczyciela jest je ukrócić, zanim odbije się to na jego pracy i rodzinie.





	

   Uśmiech.

    To zawsze był uśmiech rzucany z ostatniej ławki. Prowokujący, wyzywający, odbijający się w jasnych oczach jak żywy płomień. Pierwszy semestr nie stanowił jeszcze problemu, gdy dzieliła ich odległość całej sali, kilku głów pousadzanych w równych rządkach. Wtedy mógł udawać, że go nie widzi. Nie brać do odpowiedzi, nie wybierać, gdy podnosił rękę, bo, ach, oczywiście, znał odpowiedź. Sprawdziany oddawał mu sztywno, rzadko kiedy kazał czytać wypracowania. Ale musiał, bo inni zaczęliby coś podejrzewać. Jednak bez trudu wyłapywał, jak Jones bawi się głosem, jak robi to specjalnie – dla niego. Był już po mutacji, charakterystyczna głęboka nuta owijała każde z jego słów, gdy wypowiadał je spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Leniwie. Kilka razy próbował zostać po zajęciach, ale Arthurowi udało się wymknąć.

    Miał trzydzieści pięć lat, Alfred Jones tylko siedemnaście.

     

    Drugi semestr był większym wyzwaniem, bo Arthur odkrył, że uśmiech znajduje się znacznie bliżej niż powinien. Tuż przed nim. W pierwszej ławce. Na miejscu, które uczniowie zazwyczaj omijają szerokim łukiem. Zwłaszcza na języku angielskim, bo jeszcze ten dupek znowu zacznie cię męczyć literaturą brytyjską, a kto by miał czas na Bronte, Austin czy Fitzgeralda. A. Był Amerykaninem? Cóż. I tak żył prawie sto lat temu, więc kogo to obchodzi.

    A jednak Alfred był inny. Wiedział, czego chciał i nie próbował tego ukrywać. Znajdowało to odbicie w jego rysach twarzy, nadal miękkich, ale zapowiadających przystojność w dojrzalszych latach. Jasne włosy miał niesforne, samotny kosmyk uniesiony ku górze na przekór kwiatów.

    Jeszcze nie nosił okularów, ale Arthur wiedział, że nie dalej jak za dwa lata stanie się to konieczne. Póki miał małą wadę, Alfred uważał, że ich nie potrzebuje.

    Arthur zdecydowanie za dużo o nim myślał.

     

     - Panie Kirkland…   
Arthur drgnął. Znowu to był, został po zajęciach i teraz stanął przy biurku. Krzesła szurały w rytm torb zakładanych na plecy i ramiona. Podniósł się gwar szkolnych rozmów, jedni po drugich uczniowie wychodzi, zostawiając ich samych. Paru kolegów Alfreda zostało przy drzwiach i zerkało na nich z wyczekiwaniem.

    Arthur odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze. Niech tam stoją.

     - Alfred, wybacz, ale nie mam teraz czasu. Porozmawiamy kiedy indziej.

     - Zawsze pan mówi: „kiedy indziej” – zauważył Alfred i skrzywił się lekko.

    Uraza przemknęła cieniem przez jego twarz, odbiła się w oczach burzowym odcieniem błękitu. Chłopak wyprostował się i zadarł nos. Rzucił Arthurowi wyzywające spojrzenie, choć nadal musiał podnosić do tego głowę. Niedługo go przerośnie, Arthur to wiedział. Nie mógł jednak w niczym mu pomóc.

     - Alfred, naprawdę… - zaczął. Był zmęczony. – Muszę jechać do szpitala, moja córka ma ospę.

    Arthur widział, jak twarz Alfreda tężeje, jak napinają się jego mięśnie. Wiedział, że to wywoła taki efekt, ale mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać. Poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji. Smarkacz nie mógł myśleć, że świat jest tak prosty.

    Czy może inaczej. Ostatnio Alfred zachowywał się tak, jakby Arthur do niego należał albo już był zdobyty. Więc Arthur pokazał mu, że wcale tak nie jest.

    (Nie powinien brać udziału w tej grze.)

     - Och, ja… Nie wiedziałem – zaczął Alfred dziwnie głuchym głosem. Zlustrował spojrzeniem Arthura, ale ten nie odwrócił wzroku.

    Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Ledwie dostrzegalny ślad skrzywienia ukryty w wygięciu kącików ust. Wiedział, że Alfred to dostrzeże.

     - Oczywiście. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Nie dzielę się moim życiem prywatnym z moimi _uczniami_ , Jones.

    Twarz Alfreda nadal pozostawała kamienną maską, gdy skinął sztywnie głową.

     - Oczywiście, _panie_ Kirkland.

     

    Arthur spotkał go pod szpitalem po wyjściu na papierosa. Paczka wiśniowych djarumów zaszeleściła w jego dłoni, gdy zacisnął na niej swoje długie palce. Przez chwilę mierzył Alfreda pustym wzrokiem. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

     - Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić, Jones.

     - Tego nie może mi pan zabronić, _panie_ Kirkland.

    Miał rację. Mimo to Arthur zignorował go, wyminął i schwycił nerwowo jeden z papierosów owiniętych w karmazynową bibułkę. Zapalił. Słodko-kwaśny owocowy smak mieszał się z gorzką nutą tytoniu. Na podniebieniu strzelały goździki. Alfred nawet się nie poruszył. Nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, śledząc go wzrokiem.

    Arthur wypuścił z ust srebrną mgiełkę, która rozpłynęła się w popołudniowym skwarze.

     - To nie ma sensu, Alfred – stwierdził cicho.

     - Jak długo zamierzasz się w to bawić? – spytał w tej samej chwili Jones.

    Arthur zesztywniał. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz rozszedł się po jego ciele, a twarz wykrzywił wyraz irytacji i zniecierpliwienia.

     - To nie zabawa. To moje życie, Alfred.

     - To powinno być nasze życie.

    Arthur strzepnął trochę popiołu i spojrzał w oczy Alfreda. Były jasne jak sierpniowe niebo. Takie jak zapamiętał. Nic się w nich nie zmieniło, nawet ich wyraz. Tak samo uparty jak zawsze.

     - Spóźniłeś się – odparł tylko Arthur, gasząc w połowie wypalonego papierosa. – Spóźniłeś się osiemnaście lat, Jones.

    Potem wrócił do środka, zostawiając Alfreda samego.

     

     - Spóźnię się, Hope – powiedział Arthur, przyciskając telefon policzkiem do barku. – Nie, to nic takiego. Jakiś dzieciak dla zabawy przebił mi opony. Nie, skarbie, nie musisz przyjeżdżać. Dam sobie radę. Za dwadzieścia minut mam autobus. Tak, wiem, że obiad wystygnie. Odgrzeję go. Nie martw się. Tak, też cię kocham. Do widzenia, kochanie.

    Schował komórkę do kieszeni i przykucnął przy niewielkiej czarnej hondzie której sflaczałe opony oklapły na asfalt. To mógł być każdy. Brady zdenerwowany na słabą ocenę z wypracowania, Malcolm, którego ostatnio wziął do tablicy, a nawet chłopak Lindsday za to, że nie chciał dopuścić jej do egzaminu końcowego.

    To mógł być każdy, ale Arthur doskonale wiedział, kto za tym stoi.

     - Alfred – powiedział, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł długi cień padający na chodnik tuż obok.

     - Arthur.

    Wstał powoli, obracając się twarzą do młodego chłopaka. Alfred uśmiechał się kpiąco, dłonie trzymając w kieszeniach dżinsów.

     - To nie jest śmieszne – zauważył Arthur, mrużąc czujnie oczy. Dla kontrastu jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Chłodny spokój. Opanowanie. Może nawet _wyższość._ Alfred nie wyglądał na przejętego.

     - Zgadzam się – przyznał.

     - Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

     - Wiem, ale mi chodzi o coś innego. – Alfred zbliżył się. W odpowiedzi Arthur napiął wszystkie mięśnie, gotowy do skoku, obrony lub ataku. Rozejrzał się dookoła nerwowo. O tej porze parking przy szkole wydawał się pusty, ale nigdy nie było pewności. Gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył… Co mógłby pomyśleć.

     _To zawsze wina nauczyciela,_ pomyślał Arthur. Miał trzydzieści pięć lat i był na to za stary, ale Alfred nie chciał tego zrozumieć.

     - Nie poczekałeś.

     - Czekałem wystarczająco długo – prychnął Arthur. – Różnica jest zbyt wielka. To nie moja wina. Twoja też nie, ale musisz nauczyć się z tym żyć. Ten cykl nie należy do ciebie.

     - Ale do ciebie jak najbardziej? – spytał cicho Alfred.

    Arthur zamrugał.

     - Co masz na myśli?

     - Nie widzisz? Ty także przegrałeś. Ta żona, te dzieci. Przecież ich nawet nie kochasz – pociągnął Jones, uśmiechając się przekornie.

    Arthur nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Coś w jego wnętrzu poruszyło się niespokojnie. Z jednej chwili nienawidził Alfreda i miał szczerą ochotę złamać mu nos.

    Z drugiej chciał go pocałować, przyprzeć do maski samochodu i pokazać mu, że to nie on ma władzę nad sytuacją.

    Odetchnął ciężko.

     - Kocham ich – zaparł się zamiast tego. – Nie rozumiesz tego, Alfred, ale kocham ich. Czasami trzeba odmiany, innego życia. Ile razy będziemy się odradzać tylko dla siebie. Nawet cykl to zrozumiał.

     - Pieprzyć cykl. – Ostre słowa Alfreda sprawiły, że Arthur znowu na niego spojrzał. W jego oczach dostrzegł złość, do tej pory uśmiechnięte oblicze wykrzywiła irytacja. – Pieprzyć ten cholerny cykl. Nie ma nad nami władzy.

     - Ty też nie masz nade mną władzy, Jones. Powinieneś to zrozumieć.

    Alfred uniósł lekko brwi.

     - Naprawdę? – spytał tyko.

    A potem skoczył.

    Arthur doskonale pamiętał jego dotyk. Nadal był tak samo mocny i zaborczy. Alfred mógł mieć siedemnaście lat, ale był silny. Miał figurę sportowca i dłonie, które teraz w żelaznym uścisku zacisnęły się na koszuli Arthura. Alfred pociągnął go ku sobie, a jego ciepły oddech omiótł twarz Arthura, wywołując dawno zapomniany dreszcz na dnie żołądka, który rozszedł się falą ciepła po całym jego ciele. To wystarczyło, by Arthur zapomniał się na sekundę. A Alfred nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Jego miękkie wargi przylgnęły do szorstkich i spierzchniętych ust Arthura. Pocałunek był agresywny, tłamszący. Odbierał oddech. Chciał zdominować, ale sekunda minęła i Arthur odepchnął od siebie Alfreda.

     - Co ty robisz! – krzyknął. Tym razem to jego dłonie zacisnęły się na luźnym t-shircie Alfreda. Szarpnął Jonesem.

    Ten nie wydawał się przejęty. Wręcz przeciwnie. Śmiał się. Arthur znał ten dźwięk. Rozpoznawał wszystkie stojące za nim nuty. Te przyjemne, rozbawione, ale też te, które maskowały coś więcej. Coś złego, co teraz obsiadło Arthura jak dziesiątki oślizgłych robaków.

     - Alfred! – syknął.

    Ale Alfred śmiał się nadal. Arthur potrząsnął nim. Niczego to nie zmieniło.

     - Co cię tak bawi?!

     - Wszystko.

     - Wszystko?! – Arthur poczuł nieprzyjemny, lodowaty chłód, który wyparł wcześniejsze wrażenie gorąca i teraz powoli odbierał mu czucie w kończynach.

    Jego żołądek skręcił się w nagłym spazmie zrozumienia.

     - Wszystko – powtórzył pusto, a Alfred skinął głową.

     - Mam to wszystko – powiedział lekko, wesoło. Iskry rozbawienia zabłysły w jego jasnych, sierpniowych oczach.  – Zdjęcia.

    Arthur odruchowo rozejrzał się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu kolegów Alfreda, nigdzie jednak nie mógł ich dostrzec.

     - Blefujesz.

    Alfred parsknął z rozbawieniem.

     - Chcesz się o tym przekonać? – spytał tylko, obdarzając Arthura przekornym uśmiechem.

     - Czego chcesz? – spytał ostro Kirkland.

    Alfred zmrużył oczy i złapał przód jego koszuli. Arthur pomyślał o Hope, czekającej na niego w domu z obiadem. O małej Suzy, którą obrastały krosty i Lucy, która przedwczoraj stłukła sobie kolano. A potem spojrzał w jasne, roześmiane oczy Alfreda, które wciągały go jak niebieskie piekło.

     - Chcesz zniszczyć mi życie – odparł cicho i cierpko. – Jeśli to zrobisz, ja zniszczę twoje.

                                                                                

     - Och, Arthur. – Westchnął Alfred. – Już to zrobiłeś. Nie potrafiłeś nawet poczekać. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno temu moja kura poprosiła mnie o fik z motywem reinkarnacji. Napisałam go sto lat później.


End file.
